Les sept surnoms d'un ange aux yeux vert
by RoDelta
Summary: Ou quand Misaki en à marre d'être le garçon gentil qu'il est ... Résumé plus précis à l'intérieur : VENEZ LIRE XD !
1. Chapter 1

Il était son amour, son chéri, sa vie, son ange … et je suis sûr que vous pourrez trouver encore une bonne dizaine de surnoms pour notre Misaki national. Usagi en était gaga et totalement amoureux. Il prétendait tout connaître de lui : ses habitudes, ses mimiques, son corps … mais Misaki va donner du fil à retordre à notre auteur pervers, en lui dévoilant ses sept secrets les plus inavouables !

 **! ATTENTION !**

 **Dans les textes suivant, Misaki sera totalement OOC (Out Of Caracter) ! C'est un peu le but de la manœuvre.**

Je n'ai pas besoin de préciser qu'il s'agit de texte Yaoi (bien qu'il n'y aura aucun lemons, peut-être des limes et encore !). Donc si vous voulez voir notre petit brun préféré sous d'autres coutures, vous allez être servi ^^ ! Ces sept textes seront souvent inspirés par différentes chanson/musique (précisée en haut de pages) et feront référence aux Sept Pécher Capitaux de la religion chrétienne : la paresse, l'avarice, l'envie, la goinfrerie (gourmandise), l'orgueil, la colère et la luxure.

Sur ceux bonne lecture !


	2. Chapter 2

Note de l'auteur : Hey mes amis et bienvenue pour le premier de la série ! j'espère qu'il vous plaira et n'hésitez pas à me dire vos impression en commentaires ! ^^

Usagi et Misaki marchait tranquillement dans les rues de leur quartier. Le plus jeune tenait à passer par une confiserie du coin après ses cours pour s'accorder une petite douceur. Le petit brun entra le sourire aux lèvres dans la petite boutique sous le regard tendre d'Usagi. Il en ressortie avec un petit paquet de bonbon plein à craquer de sucrerie en tout genre. Ils marchèrent jusqu'à un petit parc où ils s'installèrent à l'abri des regards. Alors que Misaki allait dévorer un autre bonbon, Usagi lui attrapé le poignet et lui lécha les doigts avant de lui voler la sucrerie. L'effet fut immédiat, Misaki rougie jusqu'à la pointe de ses cheveux.

-je … je croyais que tu n'aimais pas le sucré !

-sauf quand c'est qui me le donne…

Misaki ne put rien répondre et se leva précipitamment.

-bon vient, on rentre …

Alors qu'ils allaient sortir du parc Misaki plongea sa main dans sa poche et se figea. Usagi n'eut pas le temps de réagir que Misaki courut dans la direction opposée. Il se précipita sur un passant et lui fit un magnifique croche pied qui le tombe par terre. Usagi était sous le choc comme toute les autre personne du parc. Misaki tenait l'homme au sol, un pied sur son torse.

-mais ça va, qu'es-ce qui vous prend ?

-je crois que vous avait quelque chose qui m'appartient…

L'homme si crispas.

-mais … mais non, de quoi vous parlez ?

Misaki appuya plus sur sa cage thoracique ce qui fit toussé l'homme.

-de mon porte-monnaie dans votre poche …

Soupirant, l'homme sorti le dit porte-monnaie de sa poche et le rendît à son propriétaire.

-et bah voilà quand vous voulez ! Si voulez de l'argent : gagnez le !

Misaki se retourna et sortie du parc, suivit de près par Usagi qui n'osait pas prendre la parole. Les yeux de Misaki brillé du lueur étrange et il devait l'avouer : sonn amour lui faisait peur !

Post-scriptum :

moi : et voilà pour le premier ^^ !

Misaki : mais j'ai l'air de quoi, moi maintenant ?

Usagi : d'un mec qui sais se faire respecter !

Misaki : *boude*

moi : hihihi trop kawai ! Bon les gens reviews !


	3. Chapter 3

Le chat des jours pluvieux.

Note de l'auteur : et nous revoilà pour le deuxième de cette série, ou quand notre brun s'accorde une petite pause. Venez lire XD

Réponses aux reviews :

Mia-zure : merci ta reviews ça fait plaisir ^^. Pour les fautes, je fais en sorte de les limité aux maximum, mais avec une dyslexie, c'est pas facile de voir ses erreurs ^^' et c'est fait expert qu'on reconnaissent pas Misaki : c'est plus drôle XD !

Usagi était épuisé. Il avait dut rester trois heures à la maison d'édition et ne voulait qu'une seule chose : revoir son ange ! Après ouvert la porte, il chercher son brun du regard. Il avait beau le chercher, il semblait n'y avoir personne dans ce grand appartement.

-Misaki ! Finit-il par crier.

Un grand boum retentit derrière le canapé suivit par une petite plainte. Passant derrière, l'écrivain découvrir Misaki par terre habillé d'un t-shirt trop grand, d'un short et d'une serviette sur la tête, lui ayant servi à sécher ses cheveux.

-bon sang Usage, t'était vraiment obliger de crier, tu m'as fait peur.

Le petit uke semblé avoir dormi, vu l'attitude féline de ce dernier. Regardant sa montre, Usagi déclara :

-tu n'as pas préparé le dîner ?

Se réinstallant sur le canapé, Misaki lâcha comme s'était normal :

-non, le soleil est en grève alors moi aussi !

Perplexe, Usagi regarda par la fenêtre, une pluie diluvienne s'abattait sur la ville. Usagi regarda un moment son amant complètement perdu. En plus, la faim commencer à vraiment se faire sentir. Sentant la gêne de l'écrivain, Misaki soupira :

-bon Usagi-san, je vais te montrer comment ceux qui ne savent pas cuisiner ou qui ont la flemme font pour manger…

Dix minutes plus tard, Misaki était de nouveau à plat ventre sur le canapé, sa serviette sur la tête, la télécommande dans une main, une part de pizza dans l'autre et un Usagi complètement perdu. C'était la première fois qu'il voyant son amant aussi peu motivé, même pour faire la cuisiné. Son regard passé de son brun aux pizzas qui trônaient sur la table basse. Il sursauta en sentant la tête de Misaki se posé sur ses genoux. Usagi ne put s'empêcher de le comparer à un chat. Oui, à un chat, à un chat des jours pluvieux !

Post-scriptum :

Moi : voilà ! Alors ça vous à plus ?

Misaki : *tout rouge* mais…mais … mais je suis pas comme ça !

Usagi : moi ça ne me dérange pas ! *sourire pervers*

Misaki : *s'enfuit*

Usagi :* part à sa poursuite*

Moi : *morte de rire* bon aller laissez des reviews !


	4. Chapter 4

Musique d'inspiration: ATTAQUE TITAN - ANGLAIS Ouverture 1 (Guren No Yumiya) version couverture OP par Jonathan Young

note de l'auteur : et le troisième de la série. Ou comment Misaki fait comprendre ses intentions ! Allez venez regardez XD !

C'était son pire cauchemar. Dans le même couloir d'hôtel, Usagi venait de retrouver père et frère. Et il ne voulait absolument pas leur parler, il devait rejoindre Misaki au plus vite, la soirée avait était d'un ennui mortel. Comme il s'y attendait la discussion tendue au départ finit en joute verbale mais elle empira au point que le frère était bien parti pour lui coller son point dans la figure d'Usagi. Son coup ne fut jamais porté et pour cause, une main lui tenait fermement le poignet. Celle d'un petit brun aux yeux verts. Se tournant vers Misaki, le frère d'Usagi prit la parole :

-reste en dehors de ça, cette affaire ne me concerne que moi et mon frère …

Or, tous purent entendre le grognement de Misaki et surtout le craquement du poignet qu'il tenait lorsqu'il resserra sa prise. Lâchant prise, Misaki lança un regard noir inconnu de tous. Ses yeux verts lançaient des éclairs et étaient aussi que celui des serpents.

-si ça me regarde parce que vous retenez MA propriété !

Grand silence !

-pardon ? demanda le père.

Enroulant son bras autour de celui d'Usagi, Misaki reprit :

-vous retenez MA propriété qui devait ME rejoindre dans NOTRE chambre, alors si voulez bien nous excuser …

Misaki entraîna Usagi vers leur chambre sans plus de parole.

-attend, tu ne … commenças le père

Se retournant, Misaki leur répliqua :

\- vous n'avez pas d'autre personne à aller emmerder ?

Personne ne répondit mais quand Misaki reprit sa marche, il émit un son semblable à un sifflement…

 _Un serpent aux yeux d'émeraude_ , pensèrent, de concert, les trois hommes !

Post-scriptum :

Usagi : *termine de lire* bon sang si Misaki pouvait être comme ça plus souvent ça serait tellement plus amusant … * sourire pervers *

Misaki :*planqué sous sa couette*

Moi : oh aller Misaki c'est pas si terrible ….

Misaki : parle pour toi !

Moi : *rie* bon aller laissez des reviews pour le faire sortir.

Misaki : jamais de la vie !


	5. Chapter 5

Note de l'auteur : et me revoilà avec un nouveau texte sur Junjou Romantica ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira ^^ !

000000000000

Usagi avait du mal à suivre. Depuis plusieurs jours, il ne reconnaissait plus son amour. Ça ne lui ne déplaisait pas mais quand même : c'était de sacrés changements. Alors qu'il sortait de son bureau, une furieuse envie de chocolat le prit. Se dirigeant vers la cuisine, il se figea en voyant tous les cadavres de tablette devant son Misaki qui lisait tranquillement sur le canapé. Ses doutes furent confirmer quand il ouvrit le frigo : plus rien ! Plus de chocolat ni même de crème chantilly ! Se retournant, il ouvrir la bouche pour se plaindre mais Misaki le prit de vitesse et lâcha OKLM :

-c'est moi qui est fini tout le chocolat et la chantilly !

-mais pourquoi t'as fait ça ?

Levant les yeux de son livre, il répliqua avec un sourire lugubre :

-parce que j'en ai envie !

 _Hey, c'est pas ma réplique ça d'habitude ?_ se demanda Usagi. Il mit un temps avant de se rendre compte que Misaki prenait la direction de sa chambre, un mauvais sourire sur les lèvres.

-en fait, t'es un vrai goinfre, toi !

S'arrêtant sur le pas de la porte de sa chambre, le brun se tourna vers l'écrivain. Et avant d'y disparaître, il déclara :

-je préfère, si ça ne te dérange pas, le terme de charognard …

-Écrit après;

Moi : et de 4 !

Usagi : putain, si et comme ça pour la gourmandise, j'attends de voir la luxure !

Misaki : et bah moi je te dis tout de suite : je suis pas pressé !

Moi : croit moi, tu ne seras pas déçu …

Misaki : j'ai peur … *aux lecteurs* bon bah voilà laissez des reviews !


	6. Chapter 6

Musique d'inspiration : Daughter of Evil with English Sub - 悪ノ娘 - Kagamine Rin - sm5462003 – HQ

Note de l'auteur : alors cela c'est plus une vengeance perso sur un perso de la série que je n'aime vraiment pas donc voilà je me sers de Misaki pour cela XD !

Usagi attendait devant la porte de l'université. Assit sur le capot de sa voiture, les bras croisé, il repensait aux derniers jours. Son ange lui avait dévoilé de gros secrets et il avait l'impression que c'était loin d'être fini ! Alors qu'il leva les yeux, il vit Misaki marcher vers la sortie d'un pas rapide et déterminé. Usagi voulut le rejoindre mais Sumi apparut derrière le brun, sourire malsain sur le visage.

-Misaki, écoute j'ai besoin d'aide, est-ce que tu pourrais m'aider ?

Mais au moment où voulut poser sa main sur l'épaule du brun, une vive douleur le prix et il retira sa main. Il aurait mis sa main à couper que c'était une pique dut à une épine. En regardant mieux, même Usagi crut voir comme une tige de rose s'enrouler autour des hanches de plus jeune et une magnifique rose noire fleurir à côté de lui au bout de la tige. Misaki se retourna à peine pour répondre à Sumi :

-et pourquoi je t'aiderai ? Tu peux bien te débrouiller tout seul, non ?

Son ton était froid et sec, un vrai fouet ! Un sourire gêné s'étira sur les lèvres de Sumi

-bah, parce que je suis ton ami …

Il voulut reposer sa main sur l'épaule du brun mais Misaki, retournant totalement asséna un fulgurant crochet du droit à son senpai qui s'écroula à terre. Relevant la tête, il frissonna en croisant le regarde méprisant du brun.

-écoute je vais être claire : ne m'approche plus jamais ! Je ne veux plus ni voir ta sale gueule, ni t'avoir dans les pattes ! Pauvre rat !

Sumi ne put rien répondre. Misaki fut soudain prit de tremblement et, se redressant d'un seul coup, laissa éclater un rire de plus méprisant et dés plus diabolique qui soit. Et, continuant de rire, Misaki sortit avant de déclarer :

-c'est à hurler de rire toute cette histoire !

Post-scriptum :

Moi : et voilà putain, ça fait tellement du bien !

Usagi : je ne te le fait pas dire !

Misaki : mais pourquoi t'as fait ça ?

Moi : t'as raison, ça m'a écorché les doigts de faire ça !

Misaki : alors pourquoi t'as était méchante avec Sumi-senpai !

Moi : non, ça m'a écorché les doigts d'écrire sur lui !

Misaki : sadique !

Moi : oui je sais ^^

Usagi : bon pour que votre sadique d'auteur continue la série laissez des reviews !


	7. Chapter 7

Musique d'inspiration : Tokyo Ghoul [OP] - Unravel by Hatsune Miku

Note de l'auteur : et en avant pour l'avant dernier texte sur cette série ! Venez voir Misaki plus en colère que jamais XD !

Réponses aux reviews :

Chiros Miyu : Merci pour ta reviews, ça fait toujours plaisir ^^ ! Pour les dialogue en post-scriptum, je suis pas la seule je te rassure mais je me suis principalement inspirer de Hime-Tsukiyomi ! Et si ça peut te rassurer ton commentaire est très bien arrivé ^^.

Manami1012 : oui je sais : pour le sadisme je plaide coupable XD ! Et puis, comme j'aime pas ce perso autant en profiter ^^. Pour la rose noir, non c'est pas une référence à Saint Seiya mais plus à l'un de clip de la chanson d'inspiration.

0000000000

Usagi avait réussi à boucler son travail. Alors Takahiro, qui était de passage en ville, lui proposa d'y aller pour prendre l'air. Misaki n'avait pas pu se joindre à eux : il avait, selon ses dires, bientôt ses partielles, du coup : révisions oblige ! Alors que les deux amis marchaient, Takahiro appela Usagi :

-Akihiko, est-ce que ça va ?

-mmh ? Oui désole je suis un peu fatigué avec tout le boulot que j'ai !

-on devrait renter, tu pourras dormir !

Ils s'engouffrèrent dans une petite ruelle pour rentrer rapidement mais ils tombèrent sur un gang de jeune qui reconnut aussitôt Usagi. Se jetant sur eux, ils se mirent à le tabasser.

-ah putain, ça fait du bien de casser du bourgeois ! Déclara l'un d'entre eux.

-on devrait être prudent, tu sais qu'Il est partout et qu'on est sur Son territoire …

Usagi écoutait la conversation d'une oreille discrète : est-ce que c'était ce qu'il imaginait ou non ? Takahiro, lui, était inconscient.

-bon finissons-en, après tout, Il n'est pas là …

-qui n'est pas là ?

Alors qu'il allait de nouveau frapper Usagi, une voix fit stopper tout mouvement. Tous se retournèrent avec appréhension vers la personne qui avait parlé. Elle était assise sur des caisses empilées dans la ruelle et seule sa silhouette se détachait dans le noir.

-ah euh … Cyan Streat ! Vous êtes là depuis combien de temps ?

-assez pour avoir tout vu ! Si je me souviens bien, ce territoire m'appartient, non ? Alors pourquoi est-ce que vous y tabassez des gens, sans mon ordre ?

Personne n'osez répondre, jusqu'à ce que le premier brise le silence.

-pourquoi ? Mais tu ne vois pas qui c'est ? C'est Usami Akihiko, le grand romancier, c'est une prise de choix ! On pourrait …

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que Cyan Streat surgie de l'ombre et envoya son point dans sa figure avant qu'il ne s'écroule au sol avec une violence inouïe. Usagi put enfin détailler cette terreur de l'ombre : un jeune brun aux yeux vert. Dans ses cheveux, des mèches cyan qui devait, sans doute, lui avoir donné son nom. Il planta son regard froid de celui de sa proie et la maintenait au sol, fermement tenue par la gorge.

-écoute-moi bien, sac à merde, le seul qui fait la loi ici c'est moi ! Est-ce que c'est clair ?

-mais chef …

Cyan Streat releva aussitôt sa proie et lui flanqua un grand de pied dans les côtes :

-QU'EST-CE QUE J'AI DIT ? ICI C'EST MOI QUI DÉCIDE, OK ? ALORS REPARTEZ VITE FAIT CHEZ VOUS AVANT QUE JE NE ME METTE VRAIMENT EN COLÈRE !

Tous prirent leurs jambes à leur cou et désertèrent la ruelle, laissant Cyan Streat seul avec Usagi et Takahiro, toujours inconscient.

-Usagi-san, tu devrais rentrer. Ces mecs ne vous ont infligé que des blessures légères.

Alors qu'il allait partir, Usagi l'appela :

-attend Misa …

Cyan Streat se retourna et plaça son couteau sous la gorge du plus âgé :

-ici, c'est Cyan Streat. Et pas un mot à nii-san, sinon je te montrerai comment Cyan Streat se fait obéir !

Puis il quitta la ruelle, abandonnant son frère et son amant.

Post-scriptum :

Moi : et coupé ! Alors ? *grand sourire*

Usagi : mon Misaki qui tabasse des gens … intéressant … *sourire pervers*

Misaki : arrête de me regarde pas comme ça ! Renbo, je vais me faire prendre si ça continue !

Moi : mais c'est mon but, mon chou. *ligote Misaki* Usagi, il est à toi !

Usagi : je te revaudrai ça, ma chère *choppe Misaki et l'emmène on ne sait où*

Misaki : *tout rouge* RENBO !


	8. chapitre 8

Note de l'auteur : déjà le dernier et oui ça passe vite. Mais tranquille, je vous aie gardé le meilleur pour la fin ^^. Juste, essayez d'imaginer Misaki avec la tenue décrite dans le texte vous faisant des déhanchés à rendre gay l'homme le plus hétéro du monde : Ça vous donne pas envie ? … venez lire XD

Musique d'inspiration: YURI! sur ICE Mettre fin à la pleine 『Wataru Hatano - Vous Only Live Once』

Réponses aux reviews :

Manami1012 : XD ! Écoute, avec moi ya une règles d'or : il faut s'attendre à tout et surtout au pire ^^ ! Mais si ça t'a plu alors tant mieux !

00000000

Usagi attendait Misaki à la sortir de l'université. Assit dans sa voiture, il le vit sortir mais alors qu'il voulait le rejoindre, une jeune fille à la chevelure arc-en-ciel, l'attrapa par le bras et ils partirent dans la direction opposée, en riant ensemble. Usagi resta choqué un instant avant de mettre le moteur en marche et de les suivre discrètement. Usagi les suivit pendant 10 minutes et les vit rentrer dans un bâtiment qu'il ne connaissait pas. Ce quartier non plus d'ailleurs ! Il s'approcha doucement de la porte d'entrée et hésita. C'est alors qu'il entendit une magnifique musique venir de l'intérieur. Et ce qu'il vit le cloua sur place : la jeune fille était sur le côté, des lunettes sur le nez, à côté dans poste radio d'où venait la musique. Et devant le spectacle le plus magnifique et le plus sensuelle qui soit : Misaki avait chaussé des patins à glace et évoluait sur cette dernière avec une facilité déconcertante. Son pantalon noir, moulait chaque muscle de longue et fine jambe. Son marcel noir et large, laissait voir une partie de ses omoplates et de son torse. On pouvait d'ailleurs y lire sur le dos : _Éros_. Usagi bavait littéralement sur son jeune amant. Ses hanches bougeaient de façon provocatrice sur la musique mais ce qui tua Usagi, se fut le regard du brun ! Un regard qui voulait tout dire, un regard dès plus brûlant et des plus fiévreux. Usagi ne tenait plus. Il voulait le rejoindre et le prendre à même glace mais c'était sans compter sur la jeune fille qui l'arrêta dans son mouvement :

-il est doué, n'est-ce pas ?

Usagi mit un temps avant de répondre.

-euh… oui

La jeune fille sourie.

-je compte l'inscrire à la prochaine compétition en solo. Je suis sûr qu'il gagnera…

-vous… vous êtes son entraîneur ?

Le petit rire de cette fille suffit à lui répondre. Reportant son regard sur la piste, Usagi manqua de s'étrangler tant la vision qu'il avait devant lui était un appel au viol : la musique s'était tut, Misaki était allongé sur la glace, tout rouge et transpirant, regard chaud et lubrique.

-c'est bon _Éros_ , tu peux arrêter pour aujourd'hui.

Misaki se releva doucement. Il avança vers Usagi, jouant des épaules et des hanches avant de glisser ses bras autour de son cou et chuchoter à son oreille :

-j'ai était un vilain garçon cette semaine, je compte sur toi pour me remettre à ma place ce soir….

Et avant qu'Usagi n'aie le temps de réagir, Misaki donna un coup de langue sur les lèvres de son amant. À côté, la jeune fille repartit discrètement laissant le couple, dans la patinoire, se donnait aux plaisirs de la chaire.

-Écrit après;

Moi : et de 7 ! Enfin c'est fini !

Usagi : oh putain !

Moi : Usagi, c'est dégelasse y'en a partout !

Usagi : à qui la faute !

Misaki : je suis fini T^T ! J'ai l'air d'une chienne dans ce texte !

Usagi : moi, ça me plaît …

Misaki : ça m'étonne pas et par pitié va te laver !

Usagi : vient avec moi ….

Misaki : pas question … HEY, LÂCHES-MOI !

Moi : au revoir et à la prochaine ! Reviews les gens et merci d'avoir suivi cette série jusqu'au bout ^^ ! Les réponses aux reviews sur ce chapitre seront donner au chapitre suivant ^^.


	9. Chapter 9

Renbo : merci pour avoir suivit cette histoire et oui Manami1012 j'y suis aller très fort! J'avait envie de me lâcher pour cette fic !

Blitz : mais t'es vraiment une grosse dégeulasse !

Renbo : merci pour le compliment !

Blitz : c'en était pas un !

Renbo : OSEF ! bon revenait vite, je préparer une nouvelle fic sur Junjou Romantica vous m'en direz des nouvelles !

Misaki : non pas ça !

Renbo : tranquille se sera plus soft ! quoi que ...

Misaki : j'ai peur !

Usagi : je l'attend avec impascience ^^ !

Renbo : allait salut les gens !


End file.
